The present invention relates generally to medical imaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of medical imaging using an in-room start scan sequence control.
For typical medical imaging environments employing radiation, such as x-ray and CT, the medical imaging scanner is positioned in one room while an operating console is positioned in another room. Positioning of the operating console in another room helps in limiting an operator or technologist""s exposure to radiation. As is well known, prolonged exposure to radiation should be avoided. Therefore, most imaging environments place the operating console in a separate room from the scanner so that during the scanning process, the scanner operator may be a sufficient distance from the scanner and the high frequency electromagnetic energy.
With these known systems, the operator, after preparing the scanning subject, i.e., medical patient, must walk from the patient table to the operator console positioned in a separate room to initiate the scan sequence. At the operator console, the operator initiates the scan sequence by depressing a start button which causes an injector to administer a contrast agent. Typically, there is a delay of approximately 20 to 40 seconds before the x-rays are emitted after the scan button is activated. This 20 to 40 second delay allows the contrast to circulate through the patient""s body to the region being scanned. Also during this delay period, the technologist typically walks back to the patient to monitor the patient""s reaction to the contrast agent and to ensure that the IV line used to inject the contrast agent is satisfactory. To avoid exposure to radiation, it is imperative that the operator leave the patient and retire to the room housing the operator console before the x-rays are initiated. Typically, there are no timers or indicators to display the elapsed time during this delay sequence thereby requiring the operator to mentally estimate the delay time. As a result, the operator must not only concentrate on the patient, but also remain carefully cognizant of the delay time to avoid potential radiation exposure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a system having a set of controls that allows an operator to start a scan sequence directly from the scanner. It would be further desirable to continually display the elapsed time from the start of the scan sequence and before the emission of x-rays so that the operator may easily monitor and be aware of the onset of x-ray emissions. It would further be desirable to enable the operator to initiate the scanning process from an area generally adjacent the patient table.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus of medical imaging overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks. The present invention allows an operator to maintain continued focus on a patient to be scanned and closely monitor the patient during the injection sequence. The present invention reduces overall scan time by reducing the number of times the operator must travel between the operator console and the patient table. Further, an operator""s risk to prolonged radiation exposure is also reduced. Ultimately, the present invention allows for better quality patient care, faster scan times and overall increased throughput, reduced repetitive tasks for the operators, reduced risk of x-ray exposure to operators, and, in some circumstances, reducing the need for multiple operators.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a gantry control panel for use with a radiation emitting medical imaging scanner is provided. The gantry control panel includes a scan sequence initiator control and a scan sequence terminator control. Further, the gantry control panel is located on a gantry of the radiation emitting medical imaging scanner and is further configured to be non-remotely located from a patient table.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a gantry for use with a radiation emitting medical imaging scanner includes a radiation emitting source, a radiation detector, and an opening for receiving a subject therethrough. The gantry further includes at least one faceplate wherein the at least one faceplate has a first set of controls and a second set of controls. Additionally, one of the first set and the second set of controls is configured to at least initiate a scan sequence.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a CT system comprises a radiation projection source, a radiation detector, and a light detector coupled to the radiation detector. A data acquisition system is also provided and is electrically connected to the light detector. The CT system further includes a rotatable gantry positioned about a subject table and having an opening to receive a subject to be scanned therethrough. The gantry includes a set of scanning controls located immediately adjacent the rotatable gantry such that an operator may utilize the controls while near the subject.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a set of gantry controls includes a means for positioning a subject within an imaging space and a means for initiating a scan sequence from an area immediately adjacent the subject. A means for acquiring imaging data is also provided.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of imaging a subject includes preparing a subject for scanning and positioning the subject within an imaging space. The method further includes initiating a scan process from a set of controls positioned on a side of a gantry and monitoring the subject non-remotely from the set of controls and the subject. The method also includes the step of acquiring imaging data.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.